


lean on me

by astaeria



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Fluff, M/M, dowoon comforts wonpil, wonpil is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: - dowoon lends his shoulder to his hyung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to ate ryo who encourages the author to write more and do more every single day.   
> she created a cover for this book, which can be seen on the wattpad version of this book.   
> (my wattpad accounts are 'the7thsensus' and '-SEOKJINNED')  
> send her some love through twitter (ryochii_nomnom) and/or instagram (ryochii_min).

There was never a day where the members of Day6 didn't wake up with two suns shining down on them in the dorm. Yes, the thought sounded strange, but it was true, because one of them always wore his one smile that had the power to light up a whole continent, regardless of what type of situation he was stuck in.

He forgets his lines? He smiles.

He breaks his keyboard? He smiles.

He does both? He smiles.

He does both on national television? He smiles.

He does nothing? He doesn't smile.

Sike! He still does.

His smile was seen on his face for most of the time, which made his co-members convinced that it was one of those things that would never waver out.

Well, until now.

Dowoon sat all alone on the small dining table, staring at his hot bevarage as its surface slowly settled down from all of the violent stirring that he had done to it. Blinking his half-asleep eyes, he lifted his mug to his lips.

As he took small sips, he heard two doors open in chorus, sending him a signal that members from both of the two bedrooms had finally decided to come out.

"Good morning," Brian greeted with a soft and sleepy voice that came through the cold room air.

"Good morning," Dowoon greeted back in a mumbled manner, putting his mug back down while watching Brian and Sungjin sit down on the chairs placed on the opposite side of the table.

"Have you already heated up the water?" Jae asked in the midst of a yawn as while walking and standing behind the '93 line duo.

Dowoon silently nodded, still lacking energy to come up with a proper response.

"Cool. Coffee?"

"I'll take some of that," Brian answered.

"Me, too," Sungjin followed.

Jae nodded as a response to both statements, then lethargically made his way to the kitchen, leaving the three alone.

Wait. Three?

"Where's Wonpil?" Brian asked Sungjin.

"Who?" Sungjin responded, then looked like he had realized what Brian asked. "Oh. He's still in his bed."

"What? Why, though? He's usually the one who wakes up before us, right?"

"Well, perhaps today will not be the same as the other days. We will leave in the afternoon, anyway, so he can still sleep in for a while."

Drinking the last drops of his hot beverage, Dowoon stared at Sungjin with slight skepticism. Once he set his empty mug back down on the dining table, he stole a short glance of the bedroom door that was still shut closed.

Is there something wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had went by. All of the members had been moving around the dorm, dressed according to their desires but nevertheless in a proper manner.

All except one.

"Where's Wonpil?" Brian asked Sungjin, repeating his question from earlier, except with more worry.

"I honestly have no idea," Sungjin answered, looking back at the door that has been shut closed ever since the morning he came out of it.

He turned to the direction of where the door was and walked his way there while saying: "I'll wake him up."

Dowoon followed his band leader with his eyes and frowned as he entered the room.

It was unusual to have Wonpil as not the first person to come out of the bedroom wide awake in the earliest time of the morning, much less have him as the last person to do so.

Maybe he was tired, Dowoon thought to himself.

Later on, Sungjin stepped out of the bedroom, followed by Wonpil, who had nailed the definition of the famous expression I woke up like shit-disheveled hair, half-awake eyes, and a very non-Wonpil-like frown etched on his dry lips.

"Good morning, Kim Wonpil," Jae greeted in a jokingly tone. "How was your sleep?"

Wonpil simply stared at the members who were standing around the living room, as if he was scanning them from head to toe and noticing how dressed they were. He then lethargically walked away from them and towards the kitchen.

"He didn't even say hi back," Brian muttered under his breath.

"Maybe he was tired," Sungjin said, repeating Dowoon's thoughts with the same level of unsureness in his tone.

Too tired, Dowoon thought.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that the upload is really late and that it's really short.   
> i'll try to make up for it with the next chapter.   
> thank you for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Another hour went by. The members were smiling with so much excitement as they hopped in the van that was going to take them to the venue where their next monthly concert was going to be held on the day after that.

Alright. That was somehow a lie.

As he sat on the nearest vacant seat, Dowoon had a faint frown etched on his lips. He wanted to be happy. He really did. Something was simply holding him back.

Someone, rather.

"Alright," Jae suddenly said, catching the attention of everyone in the van as he clapped his hands and stood up from his seat.

Dowoon looked at him with ridicule. If it wasn't for the frustrated feelings that was stored inside his stomach, he could have hysterically laughed at his hyung, because as he tried to stand up from his seat, he hit his head hard against the car ceiling as if he forgot that he was tall.

"No one saw that," Jae said in a commanding way, as if he was trying to convince his co-members and himself, too.

"Anyway," He continued with a smile. "Are we ready? Do we have everyone in the van?"

"Yes, Hyung."

"Do you have your instruments in the van?"

"Yes, Hyung."

"Do you have your lines in the van? I'm looking at you, Brian and Wonpil."

Everyone in the van erupted into laughter. Even Dowoon, but then, as soon as his gaze was fixed on a certain one-year-older someone, his smile faltered and disappeared as another frown replaced it.

Sitting on the seat beside his was Wonpil, who was smiling. He was smiling, like always.

What was wrong?

It was his eyes.

Dowoon was no robot, but because he lived his whole life living with people with different emotions, he earned the ability spot whether someone's smile was real or fake, simply looking at someone's eyes.

Whenever someone like Wonpil smiles, their eyes become to look small and soft, which somehow adds to the aegyo effect that never fails to make everyone in the venue swoon and squeal.

At that time, though, Wonpil's eyes stayed the same—cold and almost emotionless.

Dowoon proceeded to bite his bottom lip out of worry as he watched Wonpil look away from his co-members and s stare out through the window in silence as the van started to move along.

 _What's wrong, Hyung?_ He asked, but only within his mind, where no one would be able to see how frustrated he was over this seemingly small thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever it was, it was definitely something that shouldn't be ignored.

It's been merely half an hour since the band had started rehearsing for their concert, yet the members already looked tedious, tired, and faintly frustrated

All because of one member.

As soon as a not-so-melodic keyboard chord echoed through the stuffy atmosphere, Sungjin stopped singing and strumming his guitar, which led to the rest of the members' voices and instruments faltering behind.

Sungjin heaved a heavy sigh, then said: "Five minute break, everyone."

Breaks usually meant good news, but seeing the way everyone else looked utterly uneasy once the message was registered into their ears and brains, that time was an exception.

Eventually, Jae and Brian left the venue together after they volunteered to buy snacks and drinks for everyone in the area. Meanwhile, Wonpil was supposed to leave as well to use the bathroom, when Sungjin stopped him from doing so.

"Wonpil," Sungjin called, sternness present in his voice. "You've been really out of your usual character lately. What's wrong?"

Dowoon, whom everyone must have forgotten that he was still sitting behind his drumset, simply stayed in where he was, silently watching as their conversation was unfolding before him while pretending that he was focusing on his drums due to the fact that he knew eavesdropping was improper and rude.

He watched as Wonpil looked at Sungjin for a moment or two, as if trying to process the words that were thrown at him, then slowly shook his head.

"It's nothing, Hyung," Wonpil said in such a soft and slow manner that Sungjin, who was standing less than a meter from him, almost didn't understand it.

Dowoon frowned as he watched Sungjin call Wonpil again and again while the latter ignored it and went with his business.

_Lies._


	5. Chapter 5

Concert D-Day had finally arrived. Everyone was excited and nervous at the same time, most especially the boys, who were all running around their dorm while barking commands at each other and such with toothbrushes in their mouths and towels around their waists.

Despite how hectic it was, it was a really normal day, but as for the group's baby drummer, it felt as if something was off.

Dowoon was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door with his towel on his shoulder and his arms crossed above his chest. He was tapping his feet on the floor again and again mostly out of nervousness. He heaved a sigh, feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

In the midst of mentally complaining about how Jae was taking so long in using the bathroom, Dowoon caught a sight of Wonpil walking out of his bedroom, looking more ready than any other member in the dorm. Dowoon could have simply stared at Wonpil's amazing casual clothing style, but he was way too distracted by the jewelry that he had on his face: his smile.

He was smiling again?

That was a good thing. That should have been a good thing, yet Dowoon felt a sudden surge of unease wash over him when he laid his eyes on Wonpil.

Why was he suddenly smiling?

When Wonpil turned and faced near his direction, Dowoon immediately looked down to his bunny slippers, as if they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Perhaps it looked like he was not contented with them because of the frown deeply etched on his plump lips, but in reality, he was having an inner debate with himself.

Seriously. What was going on with him?

 


	6. Chapter 6

The concert was going well, much to everyone’s surprise.

 

The amount of audiences taking their seats in the venue increased minute by minute, along with the nervousness dragging the band members’ hearts down like an anchor, but as more time passed by and spent together between the band and the fans, the nervousness faded, replaced by happiness and comfort.

 

Dowoon was still bothered, but only at the slightest level.

 

Everything was going well. Everyone was enjoying the event, even that one band member who didn’t seem so well from the day before then, so Dowoon was almost convinced that things were back to normal.

 

Almost.

 

Everything was going well.

 

All until they started to sing You were Beautiful.

 

The atmosphere became melancholiac with the slow beats of the drum, the slow strumming of the guitar strings, the soft sounds from the keyboard keys, plus the unexplainable effect that the vocalists’ voices had. The combination of those three things produced such a touching set of sounds that it could jerk tears from anyone’s eyes.

 

For instance, Kim Wonpil.

 

At the time of his part after the bridge, he seemed like he was normally singing; loud, clear, and complete, but out of the blue, his voice cracked, and that's where it all came down. 

 

As the fans started cooing at the sight, Dowoon looked up from his drumset and down to the lower platform, where Wonpil stood and turned around, keeping his head low to keep people from seeing him.

 

Well, most people.

 

Upon seeing the tears streaming down the keyboardist’s face, the drummer felt like his heart stopped for a whole moment.

 

It was already really painful when it’s seeing him not smiling, so what more when it’s seeing him crying?

 

After the song, everyone went through the rest of the concert as if nothing happened.

 

Well, everyone except two people.


	7. Chapter 7

Dowoon was a light sleeper. This was proven by his eyes suddenly opening at the softest sound of a door hinge creaking, followed by the softest sounds of footsteps, which faded second by second

He sat up on his bed and squinted his eyes, staring into the darkness as he wondered what those sounds were and where they came from.

Figuring that he needed to get a glass of water for himself, he slowly got out of bed and silently walked past his two older roommates, who ended up entangled in each other's arms and legs after one of them rolled off their bed and into the bed of the other one.

Once he was successfully out of that mess, Dowoon carefully opened the door and came out of the bedroom with his eyes scanning his dark surroundings.

When he was only a few steps away from the kitchen to get his glass of water, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes were caught by a shadow figure sitting by the window.

Forgetting about the drink, Dowoon turned and walked towards the figure.

"Why are you awake, Wonpil hyung?" Dowoon asked with the softest and sleepiest voice as he approached the figure, which turned out to be Wonpil, who was sitting down by the table with his stare piercing through the glass window and into the navy blue sky.

Wonpil turned to Dowoon with a surprised expression on his face. "I'd like to ask you the same question, Dowoon."

Pulling the chair and sitting down on it, Dowoon responded: "I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore."

Wonpil frowned. "Did I wake you up?"

Dowoon shook his head, trying to cover the fact that Wonpil somehow did. "I went out to get a glass of water."

Wonpil gave his glass that was half full of water to Dowoon, who looked down at it with surprise.

Setting the glass back down after drinking from it, Dowoon stared at Wonpil, who went back to looking through the window.

With the faint smile present on his lips, anyone would think that he was okay, unless they saw the unnoticeable sadness embedded in his uniquely shaped eyes.

Dowoon bit his lip as he tried to get his courage to ask him a simple three worded question. Why did it suddenly seem so hard?

Ah, screw it.

"Are you alright?"

Wonpil looked at Dowoon, eyes widened out of surprise. His lips then curved into a small smile. Forcibly, that is.

"Of course I am," Wonpil answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," Dowoon softly responded, looking down at the empty glass as it reflected some of the moonlight. "The day before yesterday, and what happened yesterday..."

He took a small glance at Wonpil, hoping that he got what he was trying to tell him.

Judging from how the corner of his lips drooped, he did.

Wonpil heaved a sigh, shifting in his seat as he looked back out through the window.

Silence enveloped the two boys. Dowoon thought that Wonpil wasn't going to answer his question, until Wonpil started speaking up.

"What happened wasn't too much of a big deal, Dowoonie," Wonpil said oh so softly that it was almost gone before it reached Dowoon's ears. "It was only one of those days where I felt down for no apparent reason."

Wonpil's fingers fidgeted around each other, a sign that Wonpil was getting somewhat nervous.

"Everyone knows me as the man who smiles a lot, and I know that. Truth be told, I treat my smile as my shield for everyone to not see how sad I really am inside, but that day and what happened yesterday were the times where my shield had worn out."

Wonpil looked at Dowoon and smiled sadly. "It's like how no matter how beautiful the day is, it will always end up overtaken by the darkness of the night."

Wonpil's words struck Dowoon's chest like an arrow. Not by Cupid, but by Pain, because as much as the metaphor was laced together so well, the meaning was cruelly sharp like a dagger made to strike someone down to tears.

Silence came back crawling around them. Dowoon watched as Wonpil looked down at his hands and played with him.

"Well, you're not wrong, hyung."

Wonpil looked up at Dowoon, surprised.

Dowoon's eyes went from Wonpil to the window beside them, staring at the beautiful blanket of blue colors and white diamonds.

"There are days where the sky is the bluest, the sun is the brightest, the clouds are the fluffiest, the winds are the coolest," Dowoon spoke up softly, with a bit of stuttering on the side. "Those type of days are the days almost no one can deny with their beauty."

"Unfortunately, all days come to an end through the nights."

"The night is scary, really," Dowoon admitted. "The dark surrounding you with the deafening silence, making the stars seem like they're judging you from above."

"However, going through the dark night simply means meeting another bright day."

He looked at Wonpil, who seemed shocked from all of the things that were spilling out of the youngest's mouths.

"If you look at it positively,"

Dowoon smiled at him.

"That's not too bad at all."

Dowoon then suddenly stood up, then took his chair, dragging it across and dropping it beside Wonpil so that he could sit beside him.

"So while waiting for the bright day to come," He said, sitting down. "You can always watch the stars with a smile instead, even if they're glaring down at you."

He took Wonpil's hand and held it.

"Don't worry, Hyung. We can watch the stars together."

Dowoon smiled again, making Wonpil's eyes fill with tears.

"I'll lend you my shoulder, so today, lean on me, okay?"


End file.
